Rebel Alliance
The Rebel Alliance is an interstellar faction of the Star Wars universe. As a direct reaction to the Galactic Empire, the Rebel Alliance warred throughout the Star Wars galaxy for restoring the ideals and format of the Old Republic. The Rebel Alliance was featured in the original trilogy of films as the main protagonists of the films. The origins of the Rebel Alliance are depicted in the Disney XD series Star Wars Rebels, set between the events of Revenge of the Sith and A New Hope. Between between the events of Return of the Jedi and The Force Awakens, the Rebel Alliance was reorganized into the New Republic, with Mon Mothma as its first Chancellor. The Republic signed the Galactic Concordance with the Galactic Empire establishing the Republic as the dominant Galactic Goverment and reducing the Empire to a rump state. History Sometime after the fall of the Galactic Republic and the rise of the Galactic Empire, Mon Mothma and Bail Organa, members of the Delegation of Two Thousand, started working in secret to overthrow the Empire; as it had become nothing more than a tyrannical government that have been oppressing the people of the galaxy, with the help of the ex-Jedi Ahsoka Tano, the latter helped Bail establish the Rebel Network. In Star Wars Rebels, the Rebel Alliance was initially small in numbers, but they were still enough to cause trouble for the Galactic Empire. The Lothal rebels had caused trouble and even humiliated Imperial officers. The Empire, even with all there resources, were unable to take them down, due to them underestimating the Rebels, and the fact that the Lothal rebels were not the only Rebel cells. Initially, they were not supposed to meet the other cells, that way if they were ever captured, they couldn't reveal the other rebels to the Empire; however, this protocol was abandoned after the events of "Fire Across the Galaxy". During the events of "Secret Cargo", Mon Mothma, the leader as well as one of the founders of the Rebellion, rallies the various Rebel cells to unite into a single Rebel Alliance to oppose the Empire. By the time of the events of A New Hope, the numbers within the Rebellion had increased to the point where they have become a rebel army. Despite their size capabilities, the Empire, particularly Palpatine, often underestimated the strength and determination of the Rebellion. This would eventually lead to the Galactic Empire's downfall at the Battle of Endor between the Imperial and Alliance forces where, with the loss of the Emperor, Darth Vader, the Imperial flagship Executor, and the Death Star II, the Empire was all but destroyed after the battle was over. Throughout the Galactic Civil War, the Rebel Alliance had a few Force-users in their group, particularly Jedi and ex-Jedi alike; such as Ahsoka Tano, Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger and Luke Skywalker. It was not until Palpatine was killed by the redeemed Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader (Luke's father), that the Rebels ultimately defeated the Galactic Empire; ending the Galactic Civil War. Sometime after the downfall of the Galactic Empire, the Rebel Alliance was reorganized into the New Republic as well as into the New Republic's military and naval forces. Notable Rebels Trivia *It is informally referred to as "the rebellion", which means an act of violent or open resistance, to an established government or ruler. Gallery RebelsLogo.png|The Logo in Star Wars Rebels Ghost_Crew_Concept_Art_II.png|Crew of the Ghost Banner_of_the_Alliance_to_Restore_the_Republic_(SWG).svg.png|Banner of the Rebel Alliance Star Wars - Mickey Mouse Icon - Rebel Alliance Seal - ARTIST PROOF.jpeg DLR - Sci-Fi Academy - Star Wars - Rebel Alliance Recruitment Pin Set (ARTIST PROOF).jpeg WDW - Star Wars Weekends 2006 - Frame Set Medallion.jpeg Star Wars - Rebel Forces.jpeg WDW - Star Wars Weekends 2009 - Symbols - Rebel Alliance Luke Skywalker and Leia.jpeg Star Wars Rebel Alliance Blaster Toy.jpg Star Wars Rebel Alliance Blaster Toy in box.jpg Star Wars Rebel Alliance Bowcaster Toy.jpg Star Wars Rebel Alliance Bowcaster Toy in box.jpg External links *Rebel Alliance on Wookieepedia Category:Star Wars Category:Armies Category:Star Wars Rebels Category:Star Tours Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Organizations Category:Councils Category:Star Wars Anthology Series Category:Rebel Alliance Characters